The Sugar Thief
by wehihihihi
Summary: If things stay the way they are, it will be only a matter of time before the destined Sugar Shortage. Will our beloved characters figure out who is the Sugar Thief? I don't know what I just wrote and why I will be writing more...


The Sugar Thief

If things stay the way they are, it will be only a matter of time until the destined Sugar Shortage.

A/N: Just something happy to get away from the cry of Madoka Magica. Nothing much really.

Homura sighed as she walked on the sidewalk. She was called by Mami for an 'important matter'. As much as she was a anxious to know what it was, she was also a bit annoyed as she just got started on anime. She was just about to watch another good episode of Higurashi when her phone rang.

With an annoyed look on her face, she kept walking until she reached Mami's apartment, almost dead from all those stupid stairs.

She continued walking in the corridor until she found the door next to the sign that read, "Tomoe Mami".

"I guess this is it." Homura thought. She opened the door and saw everyone there except for Kyoko.

"Homura-chan! You're here!" Madoka exclaimed as she waved her hand.

"Akemi-san, welcome, why don't you sit on the couch for a bit?" Mami greeted.

Homura plopped herself on the couch, her eyes widening as she sank into it.

"This...is really soft..." Homura coughed a bit, trying to say it's a little TOO soft.

"O-oh, you can sit here!" Madoka patted the cushion she was sitting on.

"Thanks, I would like that." She walked to the cushion, sitting on it after Madoka got up and sat on the couch.

"Wow...it's as soft as a cloud~" she laughed.

Sayaka looked at Homura with a disgusted face and quickly sat herself down on the ultra-soft couch.

Not long after, Mami came holding a tray with a big cake,five small spoons, five cups with saucers and five small plates.

"So, what's this about, Mami-san?" Sayaka said as she reached for a slice of cake.

"My, my, getting impatient is it?" Mami laughed. She handed Sayaka a slice of cake on a plate along with a spoon.

"Mami-san, there are only four people. Why do you have five of everything?" Madoka asked.

"I asked Sakura-san to come over as well, though she didn't. I readied five of everything just in case she does come."

"No offence, but she's probably not gonna come." Sayaka scoffed.

Mami sighed as she divided the cake and poured tea into the teacups. She then gave everyone a slice of cake (except for Sayaka since she already got hers :| ) and a cup of tea.

"I called all of you today to discuss a small problem. But, first, please try the cake. It's a new recipe." Mami got a little teary-eyed while saying that.

"Oh boy! I love your cakes, Mami-san! This recipe is probably better than the others!" Sayaka cheered as she scooped up a bit of the cake and put it in her eager mouth.

"How is it, Sayaka-chan?" Madoka asked Sayaka.

"OM MY GOD! THIS IS SO-" While chewing, Sayaka said, her voice stopping after a second.  
Her face changed from her bright smile to a blank face.

"Miki-san?" Homura said while looking at Sayaka as if she was a bush. Homura doesn't have enough talk-time at the moment.

"Salty..." Sayaka muttered. Mami burst into tears.

"I-I'm sure it's just a little mistake in the recipe, I'm sure it's not your fault, Mami-san!" Madoka tried to calm Mami down.

"No, that's it, it's my fault all my cakes taste salty! It's because I used a lot of salt instead of sugar! There's no more sugar!" Mami sobbed, with tears coming out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Homura looked down at her cake. She didn't know if she should eat it to try and cheer Mami up or just leave it alone. It's probably not that bad and she's used to all kinds of tastes because sometimes she picks up the wrong seasoning or that kind of thing at the convenience store. But then again, who knows what might happen. She decided to just keep it cool and talk normally.

"Why don't you buy some more sugar?" Homura asked.

"Because there IS NO sugar! No shop in Mitakihara has any! I even tried going to Kasamino but STILL NO SUGAR!" Mami wailed, still crying like hell.

"Even in Kasamino, the other town?! What could have happened to all that sugar?" Madoka gasped.

Suddenly, Kyubey appeared on the window ledge.

"Isn't Kasamino where Kyoko comes from? Speaking of her, I saw-"Kyubey said in his emotionless voice but he was cut off by Sayaka.

"SHUT UP KYUBEY, NOBODY CARES, NOBODY LOVES YOU, JUST GTFO OF HERE!" Sayaka screamed.

"She has a point. Dissapear." Homura said.

"Whatever. I'm going." Kyubey said and with that, he jumped off.

"YEAH, AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GO LICK YOUR ASS OR SCRATCH STUFF LIKE A NORMAL CAT!" Sayaka shouted like a drunkard.

"Oh dear...the cake has some...side effects..." Mami muttered.

"Sayaka-chan, language!" Madoka scolded her friend. Nobody knows if she's still sane.

"I need all of you to help me find the culprit of this fearsome shortage and if possible bring back 1kg of sugar. Got it?" Mami said.

"You can count on us, Mami-san!" Madoka cheered."Come on, Sayaka-chan! Let's get started now!" She said. Sayaka stood up, shook her head and followed Madoka out.

"We'll be going now!" They said while heading out.

"Are you going too?" Mami asked Homura "For me, the faster, the better."

"I guess I'll be going now, I have something to do at home." While saying that, Homura thought of all that gore she's missing.

"Thank you for helping!" Mami called out to Homura just before she left.

Homura didn't know if she would help or not. After all, she was going to watch Elfen Lied after finishing Higurashi. She had heard it wasas gory as Higurashi, maybe even more gory.

"After finishing Higurashi, I wonder if I'll miss all that gore." Homura thought. "But at least Elfen Lied is gory as well."

As it was getting dark, Homura decided to hurry on home. Not to sleep, but she didn't want to waste any time on unnecessary witch fights. She did have something to do at home.

"ANIME TIME LOL!" Homura screamed mentally.

A/NOTHER A/N : Sorry for it being a bit short. Forgive me pwease...  
Homura seemed a .BITTY OOC at the end. But this is fanfiction, which is in the internet, where anything can happen. So yeah. Also, the culprit is rather obvious. At least for me. This story isn't probably going to have too many chapters..

Also I think it's funny that Homura is watching gory anime right now. But maybe she's the kind of people that got into Higurashi when they were *eight..* like..um..me.. But it was still pretty gory even after how early I started this anime. And I'm younger than you think. Just saying. And I'm not showing off how "brave" I was while watching gory animes. I was just as scared as you. Although I didn't exactly have sleep problems...


End file.
